I'm ordinary, really
by YeKaio
Summary: Tsuna thinks that he is just a normal teenager with low grades. Yet his friends thought him as someone special. Tsuna had been trying to convince himself that he is ordinary and not different, but this is hard when people in his life are all... rated T


I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that's for sure.

Please do read and review. Hope you all would enjoy. :)

Hello all, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short. About me, I'm just a normal student who is short and has no talents at all…maybe except for one… Well, I lived a normal life, filled everyday with all sorts of events and trouble. I admit that those challenges do make me a little tougher, but I'm still quite sure that I'm timid…scared of troublesome things…but I can be quite fearless sometimes…I think.

I have few close friends, since the others thought me as useless and weak and refused to acknowledge me. Let me name you a few of my close friends.

Let's see…Yamamoto Takeshi is a baseball star and he does kendo, not that many people knew about the kendo part. He is pleasant and friendly to everyone, but my senses tell me that he is more than just an_ outstanding_ normal kid.

I always trust my senses, or intuition, whatever you call it.

I would not really count Hibari Kyouya as a close friend…he is more like a weirdo_ to me. It really does frighten me when he suddenly popped up in front of you. From what I heard, Hibari is dangerous and mean, ruthlessly destroying his enemy and all. Well, he helped me before and I'm grateful._

Hmmm…my friends are nice, but something just did not seem right. Something did not feel right. Lately, Yamamoto had been to my house often and I happen to see Hibari loitering by my house more than once.

See, something is strange, isn't it? You agree, right?

I had never thought of myself as special, since I'm always the last in my class, in terms of grades and other things. I'm not a top pupil or whatsoever, but I definitely had a good and calm life, living with my dear mother.

I thought that all was cool and peaceful, until one Sunday when my mum went out for something.

Both Hibari and Yamamoto unexpectedly came to visit me at my house.

I don't mind company, but Yamamoto and Hibari were actually glaring at each other. Hibari glaring, I can understand. However, I do not get why the cheerful Yamamoto would be frowning.

On a second thought, maybe I do mind their current company.

_normal_

"Err, did something happened?" Tsuna asked cautiously, glancing at both his friends, Yamamoto and Hibari, who were still in a glaring contest against each other.

It was rather strange for him to see the nonchalant Hibari and the jolly Yamamoto act differently from their typical self. Briefly, Tsuna wondered what happened between his friends.

Finally tearing his eyes from Hibari, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and smiled before leaning a little closer towards Tsuna. The three of them were in Tsuna's room, all of them sitting down on the floor, cushions surrounding them.

"Say Tsuna, are you willing to join my family?" Yamamoto abruptly asked his eyes serious.

That caught Tsuna off guard. For a moment, the brunette was speechless, unable to process what Yamamoto was saying.

"Family, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked incredulously, not believing what he just heard. What did Yamamoto meant by that?

"I'm afraid that Tsuna will be joining the Nuvola clan, my family." Hibari swiftly stated as he glared at Yamamoto, who glowered.

"No, Tsuna is to be in my family, the Yu." Yamamoto growled at Hibari and glanced at Tsuna, who was now confused.

'What kind of names are they? They don't even sound Japanese!' Tsuna inwardly cried as he started pulling his hair in frustration.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Tsuna finally snapped and inquired loudly, his face flushed.

Both taller teens turned to look and Tsuna and stared at him blankly.

"So, both of you are heads of the Nuvola clan and the Yu. Basically, you are gang heads." Tsuna frowned slightly as he nodded thoughtfully, ignoring the looks that his friends were giving him.

It seems that Yamamoto and Hibari were both leaders of huge families that had power and control over certain industries…

Not that Tsuna cared…

"It's not that bad, Tsuna. My family mainly trains swordsmen and does bodyguard work. I really want you to join my family, since you are so talented!" Yamamoto grinned as he ran a hang through his black hair. Being Tsuna's friend for quite a while, the Yu head knew what Tsuna was capable of. The brown-haired teen was definitely someone he would want to have in his team.

"I agree. My family mainly takes care of the public's safety and we take care of wild animals and train them… of course, we teach combat fighting and does some other jobs…" Hibari nodded solemnly, knowing that Tsuna was one that he had to recruit.

We do other jobs like collecting protection money…

"Hey, come on, you both know that I'm being called Dame-Tsuna in school! It's obvious that I'm useless! What's wrong with you two? This is way too sudden and weird. I can't accept it." Tsuna protested, shaking his head frantically, trying to clear his head.

Tsuna had nothing to give Yamamoto and Hibari. He was ordinary, someone who was mean to live his life peacefully…or not.

"Do you think that you are normal?" Hibari suddenly asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you are actually not, and we all know it. You, I and him." Yamamoto said as he pointed to Tsuna, himself and Hibari respectively.

His eyes widening, Tsuna shook his head slowly and laughed nervously.

"Heh, you are wrong… I…" again, the brunette did not know what to say. He really did not want to admit it. He did not want to admit that he was not ordinary at all.

"You can't lie to yourself, Tsuna." Yamamoto continued as he stared straight into Tsuna's anxious eyes.

"I…" Tsuna bit his lower lip and lowered his head.

"You are special, like us."

No, Tsuna did not want to be different. He just wanted to blend in…

Regarding his friends carefully, Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed helplessly. Sometimes, you really have to give in to fate.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Tsuna slowly smoothed his hair and leisurely opened his eyes.

His orange eyes.

Yes, Tsuna was different, he was not ordinary.

Thanks for reading! X)

Pls do review and give me some coment!


End file.
